A vampire night
by readaholic214969
Summary: I'm not an average vamp, I never have been. My relationship is unusual even for vamps, and do you want to know something else I'm the chosen one. Disclaimer: I own nothing... Damn
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the young Dracula TV show **

Hay now you're all wondering what this story's about well it's not a story this is based on truth. Before we begin I need to tell you something, I'm a vampire.

I'm what we called a full blood, which means I was born from two vampires. My father is a clan leader and my mother left when I was a child. Now let's get one thing straight, I'm not like other vampires I'm what in the human sense a vegetarian, I **do not** drink human blood, I drink from animals or synthetically created blood. Now we've got that out of the way I can get to the story of how I fell in love with my tutor but first there is one more thing you need to know...

When I was about sixteen I found out I was the chosen one which basically translates to I'm the most powerful person in the world. Now most people would be like do this, do that, we'll not me I oppose violence although in some cases I believe that it is necessary I don't like it and because of this most people think I'm weak and not worthy of the power I have. If my tutor hadn't found me when he did I never would have survived so in some ways I ode him my life the day we met.

Now my tutor is a man of mystery he was a solider but mostly he is an academic he loves his book, sometimes I think even more then me, but I can't blame him because the books are interesting, most of the time, but if you've seen how much of a child he becomes when he's found something interesting ... well basically he wakes you up at midday by dropping a book on top of you then tells you to read the marked page, chapter or in rare cases the entire book and a word of warning though say you'll do it later or throwing it back at him doesn't work, I've tried it. Don't worry the good side of this is if he does do this to you get breakfast in coffin and we'll other things as well the next morning. There is one other thing you should know about my tutor don't threaten any one who he cares about or protects because he's well, he's let's just say he's the three P; possessive, protective and passionate and is I may be so bold to add a forth ... **perfect.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: I wish to apologies for not updating this story sooner between senior high school and 1****st**** year university I have been busy with other things like sleeping and eating but sadly no love life.**

Our relationship started not strait out as a couple but more as a teacher student relationship it then progressed into more of a friendship, truly I don't know how we became a couple, we sort of just did. I'm not sure how to explain it but I guess we started getting closer as I started getting the nightmares.

I started getting them when I was 18 at first it was nothing strange just standard nightmares but then they became weird I started projecting my nightmares on to him which made things get very strange when my nightmares started being of him dying or of him being tortured or betraying me the worst part of this all was the fact that he was seeing all of it and became even worse when the dreams became wet dreams and he started staring in them also, however but that time he was already practically sleeping in the same room as me which only made waking up even more embarrassing.

I think I realised I loved him one morning when I woke up and he was already in bed with me, he is the only reason I don't get nightmares anymore which I am very thankful for. He somehow became my dream catcher any time he held me day or night whatever my nightmare, whatever my fear his touch brings be back to the reality and away from my own mind, you see my mind is not only a weapon but also a great headache I have an almost photographic memory which my boyfriend knows and seems to use to his advantage whenever he can, which at first I found bugged me until it became habit and now I talk without knowing I do it anymore.

Him and me are not only partners in life but partners in everything, he is my very light which is why when he was kidnapped but the council it almost destroyed me.

Now I should verify the council are control freaks and because him and never conformed to what they wanted they have been trying to find a way to destroy us, that one of the reasons that we kept our relationship a secret but we were betrayed by a member of our inner circle whom is presently in our I hate to use the word but dungeon I have always hated that term because it's to old fashioned for the 21st Century, anyway back to point my boyfriend is presently in a council prison somewhere underground, we only got confirmation to that he is in fact at council headquarters which is going to be fun to try and get him out of.

The only good news that I have this week is that a couple of friends of Bertrand turned up after finding out he had been kidnaped they were not what you would have expected and in the weeks that they have been here I have learnt more about my boyfriend then he ever told me himself and only now am I starting to truly understand him and now for the first time in my life I am truly scared not of losing him but of him losing himself what he was before he met me he was a weapon and what he went through, the conditioning that his bastard of a previous master put him through and to now be thrown back into a cell with him after all these years, I know he can take care of himself but I also know that someone can only take so much before breaking and I think if we don't get him out soon he will break.

I only hope that I can get my hands on that bastard and show him exactly who my sweet boyfriends master really is.


End file.
